Even in the Darkness
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Edward lost himself one night, he made a huge mistake. He took away a boy's innocence, and now Jacob has to live with the result of the vampire's actions. Warning: NON-CON; Evil-ish!Edward; M!Preg; Slash; Edward/Jacob Sam/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward lost himself one night, he made a huge mistake. He took away a boy's innocence, and now Jacob has to live with the result of the vampire's actions. Warning: NON-CON; Evil-ish!Edward; M!Preg; Slash; Edward/Jacob Sam/Jacob

A/N: This is quite different to what I'm used to, so bear with me. Like with a lot of the new stuff I'm posting, updates will be irregular coz I'm trying to finish all the other stories I started... :))). I really shouldn't start a new story, but I couldn't help it, it wouldn't leave me alone - stupid plot bunnies!

Warnings:

NON-CON (please take note, if you do not like the idea of rape then please, TURN BACK NOW!)

Evil-ish(?)!Edward (I'm questiong the 'ish' part coz I mean, what he did is evil, but he won't be of the evil nature the entire story so yeah...)

Slash

M!Preg

Note(s): None Currently

Disclaimer: Not yesterday, not tomorrow, not ever! Ah well *shrugs*

Even In The Darkness

Jacob was walking through the forest. He was not in a good mood... at all. Life had proven not to be great to him once again. The love of his life married another and now she was happily being killed by her demon child. She'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to get rid of the thing and the stupid leech who pretended to love her so much, just allowed her to keep the thing.

Jacob huffed, shaking his head as he continued deeper into the forest. He didn't even know where he was going or why, he was barely conscious of what he was doing really. He just wanted to get away. Away from the pack, away from Bella and especially away from the leech that caused all this, the same leech that had looked at Jacob in with this intensity that had made Jacob's skin crawl.

For a long while he'd thought he was the one getting under the bloodsucker's skin. All his thoughts about what he would do with Bella once he finally got rid of the demon she was carrying and even more, gotten her to leave the damned leech. But then the bloodsucker and just given him that look that made him want to scrub his skin under running water and he'd finally stormed out the house, which is what led him to being in the middle of goodness knows where.

With a sigh, Jacob stopped walking and looked around the place. He easily recognised the place and he sighed. He'd have to go back now.

Jacob was about to turn and head back when heard a twig snap but before he could react, a hard body collided with his, knocking the breath right out of his lungs. For a moment Jacob felt disorientated, not quite sure which way was up and which was down, everything just spun out of control before he felt his front hit the forest floor. He felt everything spin for a while before his body was hurled and he was turned over. He kept his eyes tightly shut for a moment before opening them slowly to find none other than Edward fucking Cullen staring down at him with pitch black eyes.

Jacob felt his body shiver, having no control over the movement, the only movement he could make because his body was being painfully, pinned down by the leech. Jacob tried to struggle out of the hard grip, but he quickly realised that if he tried, he was more likely to hurt himself badly.

"Get off me!" Jacob growled, though it came out as a pathetic little whine that made him cringe. What the hell was the vampire doing to him?

"What were you trying to do back there Black?" Edward said, his voice like nothing Jacob had heard before, not even when Edward Cullen was completely pissed off had he ever used such a... an ice cold tone before. "Were you trying to piss me off? Is that what it was? Those thoughts about what you wanted to do to my Bella, were they to make me angry, Black?"

A whimper escaped through Jacob's lips. He wanted to die! He was frightened, he was frightened because of a fucking leech! That was right, that was... it was disgusting! He wasn't supposed to be afraid, he wasn't supposed to be pinned down by this disgusting bloodsucker; he wasn't supposed to feel so weak!

Jacob felt rather then saw Edward rip his jeans off the body, one ice cold hand running over his thigh while the other held him in place, stopping him from struggling.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Jacob asked, eyes filled with panic. He hated that the vampire was making him feel this way. He didn't want to feel scared, he wanted to fucking fight the fucking bloodsucking, demon making leech! "Get off me!"

Jacob tried to push Edward off, but his shaking hands weren't strong enough, he was weakened by fear. It disgusted Jacob and he was sure the pack and his father would surely disown him. He was afraid of something that he was designed to kill! He couldn't even call himself a werewolf. He was a coward. Nothing but a scared little puppy!

Edward hissed menacingly, baring his teeth at the struggling wolf, glaring down at him with those pitch black eyes that frightened Jacob to no end.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Edward hissed against Jacob's ear. He moved away, pulled his pants down then got back onto Jacob so fast, the wolf didn't even get a chance to react, to try and get away. Edward pushed the wolf's legs apart roughly and settled himself between them, the head of his shaft pressed against Jacob's entrance.

Jacob felt his body shake. He bit his lip harshly, hot tears leaking from his tightly shut eyes. He let out a loud, pain filled scream as the leech forced himself into Jacob's body, taking away his innocence, his purity, ripping it away from Jacob in the worst possible way.

All Jacob could do was sob and scream as the body above him moved harshly, with no remorse, pounding into him relentlessly, not caring about Jacob's pain. He prayed to any god listening, begging for them to make this stop, promising to be a better person if this stopped. But it didn't stop, the leech kept moving, letting out low hisses and growls and he continued to pound into Jacob's body.

Slowly, Jacob's body numbed, all feeling slowly disappearing from every part of his body. Everything went hazy, his body didn't feel like his, not really. Through the haziness he could feel the bloodsucker move within him, taking him roughly, not caring about what he was doing, about who he was hurting.

Jacob could faintly hear the leech whisper degrading words to him, but his body was too numb to respond, his wasn't there, not anymore. His mind had withdrawn into itself, protecting him from the torture he was experiencing from his mortal enemy.

Jacob wanted to scream, to cry out, anything at all to make this torture stop. But it wouldn't stop, not until the bloodsucker was complete with his task. Jacob just lay there, like a puppet, allowing himself to be taken without consent, to be-

Jacob hadn't realised it, but his eyes had opened at some point, and what greeted him was a beautiful clear sky, millions of stars, scattered across the sky, twinkling brightly, mocking him. Jacob would've laughed at the irony, such a beautiful night, and here he was being violated by his worst enemy.

Jacob let out a pathetically disgusting whimper as he felt the leech release his ice cold juices deep inside his thoroughly violated body. He gasped as he felt sharp teeth sink into his neck, but he didn't move otherwise, his body felt like dead weight. He just lay there, not responding.

Edward finally pulled out of Jacob none too gently, dragging out a pained whine from Jacob's lips. The vampire cleaned himself up before pulling his pants back on. He stood up and glared down at the wolf. "Pathetic!" he spat before disappearing into the woods.

For a moment Jacob just lay on his back, not moving, but then all the feelings slowly came back, the numbness that had taken over slowly faded and Jacob could feel the burning pain all over his body. He felt as though he'd be sick as he felt wetness slushing out his violated hole, even worse he could smell blood.

Tears returned with a vengeance as Jacob curled into a tight ball onto his side. Sobs rocked his bruised and hurting body. Jacob wanted to die. He could still feel the bloodsucker inside him, could still feel him moving, taking him without a care, taking away the only left, Jacob's innocence.

Jacob willed himself to lose consciousness, he tried, wanting to get away from the pain. But it wouldn't happen, his mind would not let him rest, instead it played those images of the leech over and over, the way his eyes look, the snarls and snide, the degrading words whispered as though they were sweet secrets.

A loud sob escaped Jacob's lips. He wondered why this was happening to him, why now. Did he have to lose everything dear to him? Did he have to have everything he loved taken away from him? What had he done that was so bad that made him a target to these things? Was he so bad? Was he really such a bad person?

Jacob just lay on the ground, curled up and sobbing, asking himself over and over: 'Why me, why did it happen to me?'

...TBC...

There ya go! Hope it was okay… It's not amazing, but yeah... Cyber cookies for reviewers *grins*

Anywhoo...

(",) SmilezZ


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** If you kill me you can't get updates, so there! You can't kill me, HA! Anywhoo, here is chapter two of Even in the Darkness. I hope you'll enjoy it…

**Note(s):**

The real pairings for this story are:

(Canon Pairings)

Edward/Jacob (not sure if one-sided or not yet, we'll see)

One-sided!Sam/Jacob (it'll be explained as the story goes on)

**Warning(s):**

Mentions of Rape

M!Preg

**Shout_Outs:**

**alykat14:** *LoL* Yeah, I just went for the kill, like *BOOM*. And here is chapter 2 :)).

**Loula Lahote:** And here's an update, sorry it's late…

**Rat3000:** Guurl, where have you been hiding? I missed you :))… and here's the next chapter for you :)).

**Marie One:** There possibly may be an Edward POV sometime soon but not yet, I want to concentrae on the Jacob and his friends and family for a while, but I promise there will be a chapter that's concentrated on Edward that'll explain why he did what he did. For now the updates will be random, but the next two chapters will probably come in pretty soon since they're done and I'm just waiting for comments on the chapters I release so I'll know what to change and what to add on :)).

**zZzScytheWielderxXx**: Quiet honestly I'm not much of a fan either, but I think with me it's mostly because of Bella because I can actually stand every other character but her *shrugs*. I'm glad you thought it was nice.. I do like me some Jacob but yah know… I don't know…

**me**: Although I can't use all the ideas you have (though I would've loved to) since I already have a basic outline for the story I think I'll definitely use the Riley thing where he tries to get to the Pack through Jacob and the baby and him finding out who the father really is and all that. Oh, and I'm going to use the evoking thing where he'll try to find ways to kill the baby without actually outright going somewhere to abort it.

**EmmaDel:** Thank you :)), I tried. The reason for Jacob's reaction when it comes to Edward will definitely be explained in the next chapter. I know Jacob wouldn't react like that, he'd go down fighting. I know it would seem like a good idea to at least acknowledged that Jacob is weaker – I should've mentioned that before – but then my brain went ahead of itself and I think it's best if I explain why he reacted the way he did through the story. Sorry I made him so OOC :((.

**lytebrytehybrid88:** Lucky for you, you get to find that out this chapter :)).

**Guest:** And here's the update, even though it's late :((.

**Disclaimer:** Not ever!

**Even In the Darkness, the Light Will Shine Through**

It was late in the evening and the pack was making its round, running perimeter, making sure that everything was clear on their side of the treaty line. Jacob had gone off to see Isabella and find out what was going on with her since she wouldn't allow her father to see her since she got back from her honeymoon with her bloodsucking leech.

The whole pack was quiet pissed off at their Beta, since he always seemed to drop everything for that stupid human girl who'd used his love for her to her own advantages many a time. None could stand her in the pack, but they tried their best, if only for Jacob. He was oblivious to what the girl was doing, he was infatuated with her and there was nothing they could do about it.

Leah - who was happily torturing the boys with her failed relationship with their pack alpha while they patrolled - suddenly came to a halt when she scented something familiar. She stopped dead in her tracks and sniffed the air and the scent became disturbingly clear.

'_Leah?'_ Sam asked as he caught Leah's confused thoughts. He waited for her mind to clear so he could understand what it was she was thinking.

'_I smell Cullen,'_ Leah finally thought. She mentally frowned at the heavy scent of vampire. _'I can also smell Jake there... and... and blood... and-.'_ Leah froze and her blood ran cold at the chilling truth that she refused to believe. _'No!'_ she mentally shouted. Without another word, Leah took off and the rest of the pack followed in a mad sprint, trying to catch up to the she-wolf.

Sam, who was more accustomed to the forest, took a shorter way and quickly made it to the place where Jacob's scent strongly mingled with that of Bella's leech. Sam broke into the tiny clearing and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. A shredded pair of jeans, a curled up Jacob, bruises that were healing too slowly covering his body, and- Oh no! No, no, NO!

Sam phased into his human quickly, hoping none of the others - especially the younger ones - had caught his thoughts. The alpha pulled on his shorts quickly then rushed to his beta, dropping to his knees in front of the boy whimpering boy.

"Jake, Jacob?!" Sam called at the boy frantically. He looked down at the boy's face. Jacob was staring blankly at nothing with glassy eyes blood covering his neck, the very visible bite still letting blood flow from it. "Jake, please man!" Sam pulled Jacob into his arms, trying to rouse the boy back from his comatose like state. "Jake!"

A gasp alert Sam that someone else had made it to the clearing. He looked up and saw Leah who had tears running down her face. Sam looked away from her and back down to Jacob who was still staring blankly into space, a whimper occasionally escaping his lips. A moment later two more wolves came forward but Sam didn't pay much attention to them as he desperately tried to gain Jacob's attention.

A retching sound came from Sam left but he didn't bother looking to see who it was that was being sick. "Don't let the younger ones see," he said in a broken and quivering voice. "Keep them away. Send them home. Don't tell Billy but tell Emily, get her to prepare something for Jake."

Leah nodded though Sam didn't see it. She, Paul and Jared quickly went and got each of the younger boys, Leah getting Seth, Paul getting Collin and Jared getting Brady and took them home before they had to see the state their pack mate was in.

"We need something to cover him with," Sam said to Quil and Embry. Quil looked around for something but found nothing so instead he pulled off his own pants and gave them to Sam then moved away and phased into his wolf. Embry was by a tree, retching, unable to help at all.

Sam lay Jacob down gently then slowly and carefully put the pants on the frozen boy and pulled them up, realising that his own hands were shaking with anger and shock. He wanted to kill that bastard! He was going to kill him!

"Jake..." Sam whispered soft as he got the boy dressed.

"No," Jacob said in a soft, raspy voice. He held his hands out and weakly tried to push Sam away. "No, p-please don't. Not anymore." Sam's heart clenched at the words, his eyes burnt with tears he refused to shed. He needed to be strong, he had to be strong.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." The words feel to deaf ears as the boy continued to beg.

"Please, please, I'll do anything; don't do this, not again." A weak, broken sob left Jacob's lips as he pleaded not to be violated again. A lone tear ran down Sam's face. Oh how he wished he could take the pain away. How he wished this had never happened to the younger wolf. If only he'd been able to stop it.

"It's Sam, Jake; Sam. I won't hurt you; I promise I won't hurt you." The boy seemed to recognise the name, somewhere in the haziness that was his mind, he could remember the name.

"Sam? Sam, don't hurt me, please. I promise I'll do anything, anything. Please. Just don't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you, Jake. I promise I won't ever hurt you." Sam got the pants on but didn't zip them up or button them because even going near that area would probably freak Jacob out. The alpha got onto his knees and gently picked Jacob up, before standing and carrying the broken and bruised boy bridal style. Slowly he began to make his way to the Res while Quil hung back with Embry, who was looking very pale.

"S-Sam," Jacob whispered, his body trembling in shock and fear.

"Shh Jake, I'm going to take you home now."

Jacob panicked at that. Weakly beating at Sam's chest, trying to get him to put him down. "N-no, not to da-ad, please, not to dad." He couldn't let his father see him like this, defeated... by a leech! The grandson of the fierce alpha Ephraim Black, broken by a bloodsucker. It was a shame, a terrible, terrible shame! His father would hate him, his whole pack would; the whole tribe would hate him!

"Shh, I'll take you to my place, Jake. It's going to be okay." Sam continued to walk at a slow pace till finally he reached his house where Emily was waiting outside for him. She rushed toward him, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Oh Sam, what happened to him?" she asked, looking at the broken boy in her fiancé's arms.

"Not yet," he whispered. The woman nodded and allowed him to go inside and to the spare room where she'd prepared for Jacob to sleep. Sam put the boy down, noting that Jacob had finally fallen into a restless sleep. He was about to pull away when his beta stopped him.

"Jake?"

"Do-don't go Sam, please?" Sam looked up at his fiancée standing by the door. She nodded at him and he nodded back before getting into the bed and holding Jacob who clung to him as though he were his life line. The boy was still shaking though his temperature was even higher than normal. "I'm sorry Sa-am."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jake. Try and sleep now, it'll be alright. It'll be just fine."

As Sam held Jacob close, comforting the shaking wolf, he silently promised himself that he would make Edward Cullen pay; he would make him pay for ever touching one of his!

ooooo

It was five hours later that the pack and Emily found themselves in the living room of Sam's small home. The whole pack was seething in anger and disgust at the leech that had dared to touch their beta and Emily was trying and failing to calm them down. She couldn't even calm her Imprint down enough to make him calm the others. She knew they were all working hard not to phase and one move could make them explode in anger.

"They left, they just left!" Quil growled angrily. When Sam had calmed Jacob down enough for the traumatised boy to fall asleep, Sam and the pack had headed to the Cullen home, ready for battle but had found the house empty, not in the 'we're out for the moment' way but in a more 'we're gone and aren't coming back' way. That only made the pack angrier.

"He violated one of our own, he deserves to die!" Paul growled, his hands balled into tight fists. The others were growling too, eyes narrowed hard and faces in harsh scowls.

"We can call the hospital and find out where they are," Emily reasoned. She was; herself; angry at what Edward Cullen had done. She'd had so much hope those Vampires were different, that they wouldn't hurt anyone no matter how much they disliked them, but she was wrong. She was more saddened then angry though, sad that the selfish act of a Vampire hurt one of her children so much. How could that Vampire do this to a sixteen year old boy? Jacob didn't ask for this.

Yes, the boy might've at occasion gotten on the Vampires nerves, taunting him about Bella, but jeez, that didn't give Edward Cullen any right to touch Jacob, especially in that way! You'd think with parents like Esmé and Carlisle the boy would never do something like that... but Emily was wrong. Now she knew for sure that anyone, anything, was capable of doing wrong.

The scarred woman sighed and left the room to go to the kitchen. She busied herself with cleaning it up and preparing food. She knew the shifters were too worked up to come eat, but she needed a distraction. As she continued to make the large amounts of food, her concentration was cut off the sound of wood smashing was heard.

Emily dropped what she was doing and rushed to the living room to find the large black wolf that was her mates. The others shifters looked shocked that their alpha had shifted like that but made no move. Emily looked at her imprinter again whose fur was literally vibrating with anger.

"Leave us," Emily said gently. The others left the house quietly, throwing glances at their alpha as they went. Emily stepped closer to her Imprinter and laid her hand gently on his thick, silky fur. "Sam honey, you need to relax. I know you're angry at what that leech did, we all are, but you have to relax... for the younger ones. The best we can do now is search for the Cullen's and when we do find them we'll go to them and sort this out. You phasing like this right now will not help anyone, someone could get hurt honey and we don't want that. Just breathe and let's start planning out what we're going to do."

Sam shook his head, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. His Imprint was right. His phasing like this wasn't going to help anyone. Sam breathed a few more times, leaning into his Imprints warm touch and finally was able to shift back to his human body.

"There now," Emily said gently, smiling at her fiancé.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered. Emily only hugged the man.

"I know you are." She kissed his nose before getting up and going to get him something to put on. Emily returned shortly after with a pair of cut-offs and a t-shirt. Sam put it on quietly then proceeded to help his Imprint clean up the mess he'd made.

The pair talked little as they cleaned. Emily understood that Sam needed a few moments to think things over before talking about them, as an Imprinted she understood that she needed to support her Imprinter in any way or form.

About an hour later the pack came back and they all went to the kitchen to have a late lunch. Though they tried to start up conversations, they all seemed strained and they couldn't quiet relax. They'd calmed down only slightly – enough that they wouldn't randomly phase – but not enough to actually enjoy the food they were eating.

A noise was heard coming from the guest room and everyone fell quiet. They listened and heard a whimper then shuffling then a string of 'no's. They all got up quickly and rushed to the room where Jacob was sleeping.

"Please stop, please!" the boy on the bed mumbled. "No! Don't do this please, no!" Jacob thrashed harshly on the bed, kicking and screaming and begging, tears running down his face.

Sam rushed onto the bed and held the fighting boy down.

"No, please, please don't! Please!" Jacob screamed with panic, trying to fight Sam off.

"Jake! Jacob! Jake wake up. It's a dream! Come on Jake, wake up!" Sam shook the boy, trying to rouse him from his nightmare marred sleep. "Come on Jake, wake up!"

"NO!" Jacob screamed before his eyes snapped open.

"Jake?" Sam said carefully, looking at the frightened eyes of the younger wolf.

Jacob's sweaty body shook violently as he threw himself at Sam, curling up into a ball in the older male's arms, weeping onto his chest. Sam held the distraught boy close, hushing him and whispering words of assurance. Jacob's body shook both from his sobs and from being frightened.

"Shh Jake, it's alright, it is okay."

"I-I-I could feel him on me Sam; I could feel him touching me. I told him to stop, I be-," Jacob couldn't complete his sentence as he began to cry once again. Sam held the broken boy close to him, trying to soothe him.

"It's okay Jake, I'm here now, he won't hurt you again, I promise. No one will ever hurt you again!"

**...TBC...**

Sooo...? Good? Bad? Whet?

**Anywhoo...**

**(",)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** And here is the next chapter :))...

**Note(s):**

'Kay, so I'm still trying to figure out Jacob and Sam's relationship. I think maybe I'll make them 'less than lovers more than friends' since Sam has an Imprint and Jacob's sort of tied to Edward in a not so nice way. So yeah... What do you guys think? I might just end up making them just friends but Sam being like an anchor for Jacob, yah know... Any ideas?

**Warning(s):**

**Shout_Outs:**

**lytebrytehybrid88:** No, they didn't just leave. In my mind they were already planning to leave because of Bella being pregnant. Nobody knows what happened except Edward, Jacob and Jacob's family. Jacob will end up pregnant.

**Rat3000:** I know... One of Edward's favourite hobbies is 'running when the going gets tough'. And it shall develop. It will, aren't most of the kids? I like boys mostly because I've spent 18 years of my life with women – I have five sisters and only one brother so you can understand why I'm really not into baby girls even though they are too adorable, especially when dressed up in their little girl clothes. But honestly, I think that's enough PMS for one person in a lifetime. That's why I'm sort of baby boy obsessed, I'll probably cry if I get pregnant and the doctor tells me it's a girl *LoL*.

**Guest:** *LoL* As much as I'd love to, I can't because she has a role to play in this story. I would've probably killed her off, but yeah... She's in here for the greater good *LoL*. It will eventually be Edward/Jacob even with Renéesme in the picture. She'll get over herself... unless she's like her mother. Oh goodness, I should've killer her off! Ah well, at least she's going to be useful somewhere.

**aidabye:** Thank you :)). He used the fact that his family was leaving. He knew by the time Jacob was found they'd be long gone. They didn't tell anyone they were leaving because they didn't want to answer too many questions they wouldn't be able to I guess *shrugs*. He'll come back, they all will... He'll be sweating before he can win Jacob back. I hope I can keep you interested :)). Yeah, poor Jake :'(.

**sassgrl:** Thank you :)). I'll try work on longer chapters. Still trying to get used to the story but eventually the chapters will be longer.

**Xavion639:** It was wrong indeed. But they will end up together. It'll be a long, hard road for all parties involved, but they will end up together.

**StratusNight428:** Thank you, I'm glad you do *happy_dance*. It will eventually end up being an Edward/Jacob. It won't be easy to get there, but it'll get there, I promise.

**KitKat Nikol:** Thank you :)).

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own!

**Even In the Darkness**

3 months later

Jacob let out yet another groan as he flushed the toilet. Sixth day in a row and it was starting to worry Jacob. Not only was he throwing up every morning and at the most random times of the day, but he was suddenly hell tired and all he wanted to do was eat, and all the food he was craving was weird combinations. Just two days before he'd been craving chocolate ice cream with pickles and sardines and he hated sardines with a passion so to suddenly like them was confusing him to no end. He figured it was some kind of after effect from 'the incident with Cullen'.

Jacob couldn't exactly say he had gotten over 'the incident', but he preferred not to think or talk about it. The first month had been hell; he'd been ridden with nightmares and shame and couldn't even look his pack in the eye. When his father had eventually found out what had happened Jacob had felt even worse about himself.

Jacob had refused to meet with his father, telling Sam – who'd become his confider since the incident – that he hated his father, couldn't stand him. Sam had seen right through the lie though, knowing that Jacob was just afraid of what his father would say to him, how his father would look at him.

As expected by Sam and the pack, Billy had reacted as they had. He was angry, very much so, swearing that he would make Edward Cullen pay for what he'd done to his only son. Through his anger, Billy had comforted his son, assuring him that he loved him just the same, that nothing had changed, that he'd always be there for the boy no matter what. Jacob had spent most of that day crying in his father lap and Billy had stayed, comforting his only son.

Jacob refused to speak about what happened though everyone had heard enough while he was having his nightmares to have an idea of how things went down and that only made the pack angrier. At some point they'd been angry at themselves, blaming themselves for not being alert enough and not being able to save Jacob. The young wolf had assured them that there was nothing they could've done.

Now Jacob had moved back in with his father and things had slightly gone back to normal though Jacob still didn't want to phase. He spent most of the day locked up in his room and since a few days ago, either with his head in the fridge or praying to the porcelain gods.

"Hey kiddo," Billy said kindly to his son while rolling into the bathroom. Jacob hummed in response but didn't move from his spot by the toilet bowl. "Still that bad huh?" Jacob hummed again then let out a sigh before crawling towards his father. He sat down then leaned his body against his father's legs. Billy placed a gentle hand on his son's head and started singing an old Quileute song that his own grandfather sang to him.

Jacob sighed tiredly and shut his eyes, allowing his father's voice to take him away from the troubles of the world and to a brand new place where only love and happiness existed. Jacob smiled slightly as he listened to his father's deep voice sing to him gently. He'd always loved it when his father sang to him when he was a child and he still loved it now, it soothed him out like nothing else.

Slowly but surely Billy's voice lulled Jacob to a peaceful sleep...

oo

The pack had arrived shortly after Jacob had fallen asleep and Sam had taken the boy to bed but Jacob didn't want to go to bed and ended up screaming at Sam, throwing a punch right before looking at the older Shifter with large, tear filled eyes. Sam had finally given up and allowed him to go sit with them in the living room. Sam had let the boy use his shoulder as a pillow and Jacob had been out cold in minutes.

The pack looked on at their friend as he slept against their alpha. They were all stilled worried about Jacob, even more so now that he was getting sick. They were worried that maybe Cullen had poisoned Jacob when he'd bitten the wolf. The scar had never disappeared. It had heals, but the teeth marks were still so clear on the boy's throat.

They all sat either on the couches or floor, waiting for someone to start up the topic they were all here for. Sam sighed then turned to Billy.

"Billy, we need to know what's wrong with him and I have a feeling you know what it is," Sam said looking at the elder and chief. Billy sighed but just shook his head and looked towards Jacob who was curled up in a tight ball his hand fisting the t-shirt Sam was wearing.

Over the months the pack had realised that Jacob seemed to get uncomfortable if they walked around topless and so they made an effort to put some clothes on when going to be around the wolf. The only people who Jacob didn't seem to have a problem with were Leah, Emily, Sue, Sam and Billy. Everyone else he tended to lean away from or avoid all together. Thus far, Sam and Billy were the only ones who could touch him for an extended amount of time without Jacob freaking out or having a panic attack.

"Billy?" Sam said slowly, looking at the man.

"I'm not sure yet Sam," Billy said with a tired sigh. "I'm still consulting elders from other tribes about it. Thus far there's only one explanation, but there could be something else."

"Well what is that explanation?"

"Not yet. I want to make sure that it's the only reasoning then I'll tell everyone at the same time." Everyone sighed in defeat.

"Paul," Sam said. Paul looked at the alpha. "You, Collin, Embry and Brody go patrol now. Leah, Seth, Quil and Jared can relieve you. You can go." Everyone nodded and they left after goodbyes to Billy. Sam sighed, looking down at the boy who was practically sitting on his lap. He seemed peaceful enough though the position he was sitting in couldn't have been comfortable for him.

"He trusts you a lot more than the others," Billy said softly.

"I know. I don't even know why."

"You're his alpha; his wolf trusts your wolf. You've led him well thus far and he doesn't see a reason to not trust you." Billy went silent, looking thoughtfully at the pair on the couch.

"What is it?" Sam asked finally.

"It's nothing Sam. Really." Sam looked sceptical but Billy ignored him. "How is Emily?"

"She's alright. She's disappointed that we had to move the wedding, but she doesn't mind because she understands that the pack went through something bad and we need to concentrate on that rather than a wedding." Billy nodded.

"Emily is a good person. She'll make a good wife."

"I know she will. She's amazing."

"Samuel." Sam looked up instantly, surprised Billy had called him by his full name. Nobody ever did that, and Billy only called him 'Samuel' if he had something really important to say and expected Sam to listen closely.

"Yes Billy?"

"Be careful." And with that Billy rolled out the room, leaving a very confused Sam behind.

ooooo

It was another week later that Billy decided he'd gathered enough information and was ready to tell the pack what he'd found out about Jacob's condition. As much as he hated to be the one to have to tell the pack, he knew it was his responsibility. The other elders already knew by now and so it was time the pack did too so they could all come with a decision on what to do next.

The pack and the elders all sat in the Black's living room, looking expectantly at their chief. Jacob was fidgeting uncomfortably between Sam and Emily while the alpha and his Imprint tried to comfort the pack beta as best they could.

"I've been researching for a while now on Jacob's condition and I've finally found the most plausible answer to it," Billy finally said. He looked at the other elders in the room and they all nodded at him to go on. Billy turned to the pack then looked to his son who was biting his lip nervously while gripping Sam's arm harshly.

"What's wrong with me?" Jacob asked shakily.

"From what I've read and been told, I found that a male wolf can get pregnant, that it's not impossible for it to occur."

"What?" The pack looked at Billy as though the old man had grown a second head. Billy sighed, shaking his head, hands clasped together under his chin and each elbow laying on the armrest of his wheelchair.

"Since our pack is lacking in females, it's natural for some of the males to develop female parts in order to carry cubs."

"No!" Jacob suddenly exclaimed, understanding what his father was getting at. "No, no, NO!"

"Jacob-."

"No!" Jacob got up and started pacing, going hysterical. "No! I can't be! No, it can't be his, I don't- No! There has to be another reason, there has to! I can't, I can't be!"

"Jacob-."

"I don't want it!" Jacob screamed, turning to his father, looking absolutely terrified. "I don't want to have it! Not if it's his! No! I don't want it, I don't want it!" Jacob suddenly pulled his top up and began scratching at his hardening lower belly with his blunt nails, trying to dig his fingers into his stomach or punching it, all the while screaming 'no' and 'I won't have it'!

Sam quickly hopped off his couch and rushed to Jacob to stop him for hurting himself. "Jake stop, stop it," the alpha said, grabbing his beta's hand. "Stop!"

"I can't Sam, I can't have it." Jacob looked at Sam with large terrified eyes. It got Sam; he couldn't do anything but comfort the distraught wolf.

"It's going to be okay Jake."

"No, I don't want it, I'm not keeping it! Sam I don't want it." Jacob was shaking his head quickly, tears streaming down his paled face.

"You'll be okay Jake, I promise."

"No!" Jacob shook his head as he punch Sam chest, trying to emphasise his distress. "No!" Sam allowed himself to be used as a punching bag and a pillow for a while longer before fatigue got Jacob and he fell asleep in the alpha's arms. Sam sighed, picking the younger man up and taking Jacob to his room and putting him in bed and tucking him in. Sam looked at the sleeping boy for a few minutes before leaving and going back to the living room.

"He's sleeping now," Sam said, sitting down with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to Billy, who was sitting quietly, thoughtful.

"We need to find the bloodsucker," Billy finally said.

"We can't do that to Jake," Leah said, her face showing that she'd been crying too. "He still has nightmares Billy; we can't do that to him." Billy shook his head.

"A male wolf can only be impregnated by his mate, and judging by the bite, the vampire marked Jacob. From all the information I've read up on leeches, I learn that if male bloodsucker finds his mate, the leeches are usually the dominant partner, the mate's natural response is to submit. The longer a bloodsucker denies his mate, the more likely the leech will act out when he's confronted by his mate.

"Jacob never really had a chance. He could've tried to fight, but his natural response was to submit to the bloodsucker."

"He could've fought him couldn't he? Jacob is a Shifter!" Embry argued.

"He may be a Shifter, but he is still human and he did not imprint on the Vampire. If he'd Imprinted on the bloodsucker then they might have been dominants and submissive in equal parts, but because he didn't…" Everything seemed to stop at those words. Everyone realised just how bad things now were. "We need to find him or Jacob might not survive."

**...TBC...**

Soo? Good? Bad? No comment?

**Anywhoo...**

**(",)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Note(s):**

When I write '2 months later' Jacob will now be plus-minus 18 weeks along and it'll be viewed in the Pack's 3rd person POV sort of thing. This is sort of a filler chapter, I'm sorry :((.

**Warning(s):**

Dark thoughts involving abortion and self-harm

**Shout_Outs:**

**KitKat Nikol:** Thank you very much :)).

**lytebrytehybrid88:** I know :((. But he'll be alright... I think. He will, but not yet.

**luvinlapush:** And here is more for you, sorry for making you wait :((. No, not that, but for another reason that's not as extreme as having the Imprint fade.

**aidabye:** Yeah, he was Marking him, to show that Jacob is his. He is aware, but you'll find out why he even acted the way he did. Yeah, he does, doesn't he. He's a baby making machine *LoL*. I know, still gonna be more drama. And here's the next chapter.

**Rat3000:** Aaw, sorry, here's an update :)).

**Guest:** Yeah, that could work, just get rid of Renesme and Bella one time *LoL*, but after Renesme plays her part in reuniting Jacob with Edward *LoL*.

At first I though it would be Sam who'd have feelings for Jacob but then realised that that's not possible seeing as Sam's Impinted on Emily. So yeah, it's Jacob. But it's not so much that he's in love with Sam but more he wants to be in love with Sam and not be hung up on a guy that raped him.. It's explained in this chapter or the next one. And with the Jacob-Edward one you are correct. Jacob will be afraid to even be near Edward and Edward will be trying to pursue Jacob becuase Jake's his Mate and all that. Exactly, Edward pursues Jacob and Jacob pursues Sam.

Edward already knew that Jacob was his Mate but Edward being Edward wouldn't admit to his feelings. Jacob was oblivious to this and was busy fantasising about being with Bella and all that and it pissed Edward off. So in a fit of rage and wanting to show Jacob who he belonged to. He was angry at both Jacob and Bella, Jacob for thinking about someone else and Bella for trying to steal his Mate - though it wasn't so.

**Star:** Here's the next chapter :)).

**Guest:** Yeah, they'll get divored and she'll just go away with her daughter and Jacob and Edward and they're kid will be together all happy family... I hope *face_palm*.

**khads:** Thank you :)).

**Disclaimer:** Ney

**Even In The Darkness**

The day after Jacob found out about his pregnancy he spoke to no one. He spent all his time in his room and didn't come out of hiding. He refused to believe that he could actually be pregnant. Especially if the baby belonged to... He couldn't even think the name. How the hell was he supposed to do this? He couldn't, he just couldn't.

Jacob didn't want to think about this, he didn't want to have to 'consider his options' or any of that shit. He just wanted his father to knock on his door and call out 'son, I was kidding, you know you can't get pregnant'. It would be a sick joke, but a joke none the less, and maybe this ache Jacob was feeling in his heart would go away.

How could he do this? How could he carry a child knowing who it belonged to, what he had to go through for the child to exist? He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He knew the Pack would never go for abortion, they'd never allow him to kill his child. Children were a gift; they'd view this child as a gift even given the circumstances of how it was conceived.

Jacob shook his head, taking in a long breath, holding it; then slowly letting it out. His chest literally hurt! He felt like he would die from suffocation the way his lungs seemed to constrict. It would be a sweet escape from this though; it would be a one way ticket for him and the child. They'd both leave this place and neither would have to suffer anymore.

Jacob didn't want this child. He honestly and truly didn't want it. He didn't want to keep it either. He _needed_ to get rid of it. It wasn't an option; he'd have to get rid of it quietly. The Pack wouldn't have to know and even if they did find out, it would be too late for them to do anything about it because the child would be gone.

As Jacob lay, curled up in a ball on his bed, he formulated different ways to get rid of the little thing inside him. Killing it would be saving it. Jacob wouldn't be able to look after it; they didn't have cash to waist on this thing. And on top of that, he didn't know what it would be. Would it be a bloodsucking demon like... like _him_? Would it also turn out to be a heartless rapist who took away people's innocence then ran?

Jacob couldn't handle having to worry about that. So his only option was to get rid of the little monster before it did any more damage. That was the only way. And while getting rid of the demon child, he'd end his own life too. It was a good plan, a brilliant plan. It was the only plan that Jacob would go with. Nothing and no one would change his mind. This was his best and only option!

ooooo

**2 Months Later**

The first few weeks after Jacob found he was pregnant were tough. The young Shifter had refused to believe that he was carrying Cullen's child. The first few days he'd sort of just been numb, not reacting to anything or anyone and trying to avoid everyone even more.

Everyone let him be for those few days after he'd found out about his pregnancy. They didn't try to talk to him or force him into doing anything. They thought it was best for him for a while to just be on his own, figure things out, understand his situation. They didn't bother him when he locked himself in his room for a week, not once coming out of it for any reason.

At first they'd just excused it as Jacob needing time, but then they slowly came to the realisation that it was more than that. Jacob didn't want the baby, he'd made that very clear when he'd found out about his pregnancy. Everyone realised what Jacob was probably trying to do. He didn't leave his room, therefore he didn't eat. There was a chance that he probably didn't sleep either. The thought that maybe the young Shifter was trying to starve himself to death scared everyone and by week two they were trying in every way to get Jacob back.

At first he responded, he ate normally enough though in smaller portions then the other Wolves in the Pack. He talked to his friends, even smiled; things seemed to be going well. Everyone was sure Jacob was slowly going back to normal, right until he decided to go cliff diving right after trying to dig a knife into his stomach only to find it was hard as a rock and nothing could penetrate it.

That had freaked everyone out the most. They'd realised just how desperate Jacob was, how much he wanted to get rid of his child. And it had scared all of them, knowing that Jacob could, and would, go to the extremes to get rid of his baby and also end his own life.

After that incident everyone made sure that they knew where Jacob was at all times and that someone was with him. He screamed and shouted and even attacked anyone who sat with him but they were unmoved and eventually he gave up trying anything and when the Pack trusted him enough they allowed him to be alone without worrying to much that he'd do something crazy or stupid.

Relief was short lived through because a few weeks later Jacob became extremely sick. He rapidly lost weight and he was so sickly it was scary. He could barely stand and any food he even tried to eat would come back up and violently. It freaked everyone out because they didn't know what was wrong.

One afternoon, the Pack along with their Imprints and Billy were huddled in the living room with Jacob. They all wanted to spend as much time with the sickly Shifter as they could because they weren't sure that Jacob would make it through the month. They'd been talking about random things until the conversation had somehow shifted to Jacob's child.

They'd tried to look at the bright side of things, wondering if the baby was a girl or a boy. Slowly the conversation had gone to the reason why Jacob was getting so sick and everyone had different theories and then Leah had sarcastically uttered the words 'Oh I'm sure it's just waiting to sink it's teeth into someone and suck their sweet nectar right up'. Everyone had frozen for a moment, and then a light bulb seemed to click in all of them because the Pack got up and rushed out the house instantly, the only person who didn't quite understand what had happened was Jacob. But that was alright, they had something that could possibly help the Shifter.

oo

It was late Sunday morning when Leah walked into the Black home to see Jacob. In her hands she carried a bottle that was painted black on the outside so Jacob couldn't see what was inside in case he refused to drink it or maybe try and throw it at someone with the lid open.

"What's that?" Jacob asked looking at the female Shifter, his eyes barely staying open.

"Oh, just the 'sweet nectar' of a mountain lion," Leah said holding the bottle up, shaking it a little in front of Jacob.

"Eew! Why the hell do you have that?"

"Because you, dear brother of mine, are going to drink it."

"I'm not drinking that shi-." Leah opened the heated bottle and the scent wafted out of it. Jacob drew in a breath and sighed dreamily.

"You were saying?" Leah asked with a smug smile.

"Shut up!" He grabbed the bottle from Leah and without hesitation gulped it down, letting out a groan as the liquid splashed down his dry throat, coating it with the sweet wetness. Leah grinned to herself.

"Lucky for you, I have another bottle." She pulled the bottle from her back pocket, opened it then handed it to Jacob. Once more Jacob gulped the bottle down without taking a breath. "So what was it you were saying about the sweet nectar of a mountain lion?"

"Shut up Leah!" Jacob grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, you'll be having six bottles a day, two at breakfast, two at lunch and two at supper."

"Awesome," Jacob said in a tired yet sarcastic voice.

"We could always switch to the sweet nectar of Humans-."

"How many bottles did you say I needed to take?"

"I thought as much. And it's six bottles a day, more if you're up to it."

"Awesome…" Leah grinned at her Pack brother before plonking down on the couch and grabbing the remote from the coffee table and flicking through the few channels that they had.

"There's nothing to watch," the girl complained after a while of flicking through the channels. She got no reply and when she looked she found Jacob had fallen asleep a hand lying protectively over his stomach. Leah couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. She knew that as much as Jacob was against having this child, deep down he loved it no matter who the other father was. She knew that the only reason Jacob didn't want the child was because of how it was conceived and who the father was, but really, he had no problem with his little miracle. The girl sighed as she turned back to the TV and settled on a channel, watching some show about wildlife.

Sometime during the evening the Pack came in with more bottles of 'sweet nectar' which came from various different animals. They stashed them in the fridge where Jacob could get them and reheat them if he wanted to. When the bottles were stashed everyone quietly – well as quietly as a Pack of teen aged Wolves could – went into the living room and sat around watching some stupid chick show since Leah wouldn't forfeit the remote.

A while later Jacob woke up and curled up on the couch so no one could see his growing belly, and they continued to watch TV. Billy and Emily came over with food later on and everyone ravished the food. Jacob was handed two bottles of sweet nectar that he downed down in seconds before sheepishly asking for another. Some pulled faces as they watched the boy drink the blood but they were all happy to see that it was make some different even in that short time.

After dinner everyone settled around the living room and watched a movie but Jacob was knocked out when they were only a third into the movie and Sam carried him to his room. Emily came and pulled the covers away and Sam placed the sleeping boy in. Emily pulled the covers over Jacob and tucked him in before kissing his forehead. Sam smiled at his Imprint then took her hand and led her out the room. He left the lights on – most of Jacob's nightmares seemed to be fuelled by the darkness – and pulled the door, leaving a crack open just in case they needed to get to the boy quickly.

…**TBC…**

Filler chapter, I know, but it was sort of necessary, sort of a telling on how things are flowing yah know *shrugs*.

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
